The present invention relates generally to a fixture for a fuel tank and particularly to an adaptor fixture for an existing feed system at the outlet of a fuel tank for heating oil.
Industrial and domestic oil heating systems include a fuel storage tank which is operatively connected to an oil burner system by a fuel line. The fuel line is connected to an outlet opening near the bottom of the tank. After a period of time, sludge and water accumulate along the bottom of the tank. When the sludge and water level reaches the outlet opening of the tank, i.e. after a period of 6 to 8 years, sludge and water begins to enter the fuel line. This material interferes with the efficiency of the oil burner and eventually leads to serious damage to various instrumentalities of the oil burner system.
A partial solution to the problem of sludge and water buildup involves the use of a filter between the tank and the oil burner. However, the filter becomes saturated after a relatively short period of time so that either sludge and water begins to enter the oil burner, or the free-flow of fuel is impaired. This requires frequent servicing of the filter equipment and/or periodic damage to elements of the burner system. Frequent service calls represents a nuisance and an expense to the consumer as well as the constant source of aggravation to the oil dealer.
Up to the present time, the most effective solution to the problem of sludge and water buildup in a fuel tank is to attempt to remove the sludge and water from the tank. The removal of sludge and water must be done by professionals since special pumping equipment is required. This process is time consuming and expensive and must be performed when the oil supply in the tank is low. Although the solution is effective in reducing the sludge and water level in the tank, a certain amount of sludge remains along the sides of the tank. This sludge eventually comes away from the walls of the tank and contaminates the fuel. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principle object of the invention to provide an adaptor for a fuel tank which prevents sludge and water from being drawn through fuel line for a substantial period of time.
Another object of this invention is the provision of an adaptor for a fuel tank which substantially increases the effective life of the tank in terms of sludge and water problems with a minimal of loss of capacity of the tank.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an adaptor for a fuel tank which is effective to draw off fuel from a point above the sludge and water level and which is selectively adjustable with respect to the draw off point relative to the bottom of the tank.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sludge and water prevention adaptor for a fuel tank which is inexpensive, easy to install, and effective for a substantial period of time.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of an adaptor which includes an inlet opening inside the tank which can be selectively and accurately positioned from outside of the tank.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.